Glass optical fibers with low attenuation have recently been of significant interest in the telecommunications field. Techniques for improving attenuation properties can play important roles in many types of fibers, including transmission fibers used in long distance applications, multimode fibers used in the emerging area of fiber to the home applications, and dispersion compensation fibers where bending loss has limited many designs from practical use.